Not For Sale
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: When Jessica have a choice encounter with the upper class, what will ensue! remember to review and leave suggestions for more stories! rated T because i reference something taboo. Oh my!:3


**If you read my other stories, you might notice something here. But I won't tell what it is, tee-hee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roger Rabbit. I just borrow him occasionally.**

00000000000000000000

Jessica and Roger walked through the mall hand in hand.

The warm feel of Rogers furry paw always made Jessica fell safe and content. There was nothing she enjoyed more than these quiet moments when she and her little honey bunny spent time together.

They were at the mall to buy some new furniture for the apartment they had just bought together. Even thinking about it sent joyful shiver's down Jessica's spine.

Her and Roger, living together at last!

She had been pressing him about it for months. She insisted that they could spend even more time with each other if they slept in the same bed. Roger was shy about the whole ordeal, and hesitant. Being an old fashioned rabbit, he considered it a tad bit scandalous that an unmarried couple would live in the same place. But, he agreed to make Jessica happy.

Jessica had been elated to hear his consent. Before he could blink she had already found them an apartment and moved everything in. their first night spent in the apartment was a cuddle session between a very excited Jessica and a mister Roger Rabbit, who was still confused at how fast Jessica had moved them in.

Jessica was mostly ecstatic because she figured that it symbolized a milestone in their relationship. With Roger being so bashful, she had to initiate everything. This made it difficult to advance their relationship quickly.

But, now that she had him living with her, it was only a matter of time before she reached the next step in her relationship plan; marry Roger.

But that could wait. Right now they needed furniture for their new home. Jessica found herself squealing in giddiness.

The apartment itself was nothing to talk about. There were some dirt spots, stains, and grime. But that was fine. Those things could be hidden by new paintings and furniture. Add a fresh coat of paint, and that place would be the bee's knees.

Jessica wanted to make sure that Rogers new home was everything it could possibly be. Then maybe, hopefully, he could fully accept the idea of sharing a home with her.

Jessica sighed in content and squeezed Rogers hand. He smiled up at her and squeezed back, while blushing charmingly.

It was so cute that he blushed every time they held hands. Even after a year of dating. Jessica struggled to prevent herself from leaning down and peppering him with kisses.

As they passed the various shops and boutiques, Roger pointed them out and told her jokes that came to mind. They both ignored the piercing looks that came from all directions. Roger noticed several boys in leather jackets eying Jessica, an old woman with an angry look clicking her tongue, and a preacher clutching a bible and making the sign of the cross.

But, he didn't care. He was used to it. Jessica was too.

As they looked for the furniture store, Jessica noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Several yards away from them, there was someone staring at them.

And that someone was a little girl.

She had to be at least five or six years old. Very cute and petite, with a frilly pink dress and bows in her blonde hair. She had big, beautiful eyes that were a brilliant blue, and delicate little lashes that completed it. She looked like a very precious china doll.

Jessica noticed that the girl's interest was aimed directly at Roger. She looked down to see if he had noticed his little admirer, but as usual he was totally oblivious. She took another glance at the girl, to find that she had completely vanished.

Looking back at Roger, she nearly gasped when she saw the little girl right next to him.

Jessica's jaw went slack when she struggled to comprehend how the girl had moved so fast. Roger finally noticed her and took a step back in surprise. She had seemingly materialized next to him.

The toon was unsure about what to do about the girl staring at him with wide eyes. He turned to Jessica questioningly and she simply shrugged. She didn't know what was going on either.

Roger turned back to the little girl, who was still staring, and cautiously opened his mouth.

"Um... hello." he said hesitantly.

The little girl's eyes widened even further and she took several small steps forward. Roger got nervous and tried to stay still.

When out of the blue, she finally spoke.

"Where's your duck?"

Roger recoiled in confusion.

"My what?"

"Your _duck_."

"Um... I guess I don't have one."

"But you're a rabbit, right? Rabbits are supposed to have ducks with him. At least, that other rabbit does. The gray one who chews a carrot."

Roger processed what she was saying.

"You mean... Bugs Bunny?"

"Yeah, him."

Roger raised an eyebrow and Jessica struggled to contain her giggles.

"Well... Bugs Bunny_ does_ have a duck named Daffy with him, but that's because they're comedy partners and work off of each other. I also have a comedy partner, but he's a baby." Roger explained to her carefully.

The little girl seemed to accept this answer and giggled adorably.

"You're funny. I like you!" she said excitedly.

Roger perked up and made a funny face while the little girl laughed and clapped her hands. Jessica was entranced by how precious the situation was. Roger was great with kids, no doubt about it.

Suddenly the girl's laughter stopped. Roger ceased his antics and Jessica was shocked to see a bitter scowl on the girl's face.

"I didn't like that bugsy rabbit. He was real mean!" she said venomously.

Roger raised a long ear questioningly. He had met Bugs before. He was a great guy. A little sarcastic, sure, but he had a heart of gold. And Roger new for sure that he loved kids.

"What do you mean?"

The little girl crossed her arms and and cocked her hips to one side.

"He refused to be my personal pet! Honestly, who did he think he was, saying no to me?"

Roger and Jessica both felt their jaws hit the floor. Personal pet? This girl had asked one of the most funny and famous toons in the world... to be her pet bunny?

Roger stared in disbelief as the girl got her bright little smile back and hugged him tight.

"But, it's alright!" she chirped happily. "'Cause I want you to be my personal pet! you're gonna have so much fun in your new life!"

Roger could only stay silent and confused as the little girl giggled and began to drag him away.

Jessica came to her senses and caught one of Rogers arms while he was being dragged away. The little girl looked at her with a scalding look of irritation and tried to pull Roger out of Jessica's grasp.

"Hey, this is my pet! Get your own!" she said snidely.

Jessica had to remind herself that it was a little girl she was talking to, and that the situation had to be handled carefully.

"look, sweetie. Roger here has a job and commitments. I'm sure he would love to play with you all day, and I would too, but he has responsibilities. Can you understand that, sweetheart?"

To her surprise, the little girl laughed. Not like before, but a much more crude and snobbish laugh.

"Yeah, right. You just want him for yourself. And besides, when he's with me he doesn't need a job. I can give him anything he would ever need! My daddy is very rich." she said pompously.

Jessica was growing impatient with the little girl. She was more of a brat than she looked. A completely spoiled child, no doubt.

"Listen, you can't have Roger."

She got an angry and confused look on her doll like face.

"What... did you say to me?"

"I said, that you cannot have Roger. He's my boyfriend."

"But I want him!"

"Too bad."

"Let me have him!"

"No."

The little girl stamped her foot in frustration and her face twisted until it was red and ugly. She glared at Jessica with loathing and Jessica just placed her hands on her hips defiantly. She yanked Roger out of the girl's greedy hands and cuddled him protectively. Even at this point Roger hadn't moved or said a word because he had no idea what was going on.

Quick footsteps could be heard approaching the trio and the little girl's red face dissipated. She grinned evilly at Jessica and turned to the approaching stranger, who stopped next to her and closed his flip phone.

He was tall, dressed in an expensive looking suit. It was full black with a baby blue tie and pocket square. He was lean, handsome, and had a bluetooth in his left ear. An expensive gold watch adorned his right hand. He had neck length blonde hair that was combed back with gel.

He oozed confidence and arrogance, much like many of the other guys Jessica had met.

He turned to the girl, who was smiling triumphantly at Jessica.

"Hello daddy. How was the new store?"

"Simply awful, darling. I tell you, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm the only smart person in this town. I come to see our new store in this _filthy_ peasant center, and what do I find? Complete incompetence! I swear, people who don't have money are unbelievably stupid. I fired them all."

The little girl nodded and continued to smile. She turned and pointed at Roger, who was still held in Jessica's arms.

"Daddy, I want that rabbit."

The man glanced over at Roger and Jessica and then turned back to his daughter.

"What in the world do you want that one for? It's probably diseased. I'll buy you a nice white rabbit of the highest purebred when we get home."

She lost her cheerful look and screwed up her face into a red fury again.

"NO, I WANT THAT ONE! I WANT THAT RABBIT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.

The father did not flinch. He was probably used to her violent outbursts.

"Very well, Tracy."

He walked over to Jessica and pulled out his wallet unceremoniously. Jessica glanced at it and got a full glimpse on the hundreds of folded bills inside.

"How much?"

"For what?"

"The rabbit."

"He has a name, you know."

"Whatever. How much is he?"

"He's not for sale."

The father could tell that he wasn't getting anywhere by showing her money. He figured he would have to put on his businessman charm if he wanted to keep his little angel happy.

"Listen, you can name your price. Whatever it is I can afford it. Besides, what do you want that dumb old rabbit for anyway? He's just dead weight! Think about it, you could leave all your side jobs, leave the night shift! You won't have to sell yourself for spare change anymore!"

Jessica resisted to slap the man at his last comment. His obvious implication that she was a prostitute was simply unforgivable. He probably figured that he was charming her over and selling the deal. He was doing exactly the opposite. Still, she played along.

"Hmmm... is that so?" she said feeling her eye twitch angrily.

The father probably thought that she was contemplating his offer and turned up the "charm". He flashed her a bleached white smile.

"I just knew you'd come to your senses. Don't worry, you won't even miss the rabbit. And we'll take good care of him. The last rabbit Tracy had lasted a full two weeks!"

He whipped a little card out of his suit and handed it to Jessica, still smiling that phony grin.

"My card."

Jessica looked down at it and read the contents. To her delight she discovered something that put a big, devious smile on her face.

"So... you're Morgan Adambale?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"And you own Adambale enterprises, the lucrative stock company?"

"Hey, we've got a winner over here. That is correct."

Jessica kept smiling and Morgan remained oblivious.

"Mister Adambale... It's my understanding that Adambale enterprises was a company in danger of being sold last year?"

Morgan was surprised but answered.

"Uh... yes, it was."

"It's also my understanding that the company was saved by forming a partnership with The Arins foundation."

"That's right."

"And this year, your company has had figures the highest they have ever been, most likely thanks to your new partnership?"

"You're right again. But tell me, how do you know all of this?"

Jessica smugly crossed her arms and smiled brightly.

"Because, mister Adambale. My name is Jessica Arins. And my father, _John_ Arins, owns the Arins foundation. If I wanted, I could call him right up when I get home. I wonder what he would think if I told him that his business partner was a rude, obnoxious, arrogant man who doesn't discipline his bratty children and accused me of being a prostitute."

Morgan Adambale froze and the smile melted off his face. His skin color paled considerably and his eyes widened fearfully.

"Oh, and by the way. I don't think I want to sell my boyfriend to your selfish, loud, annoying daughter. Is that alright with you?"

Morgan did not speak. He just opened and closed his mouth several times before nodding and slowly backing away. He grabbed his unhappy daughter's hand and began pulling her away as fast as he could.

She attempted to hold her ground and started to scream.

"But daddy, I want that rabbit!"

"Too bad. We're going."

"But you always give Quincy what he wants!"

"That's different. Now come on."

"Go get that rabbit for me right now!"

"No!"

"BUT I WANT IT! I'LL DIE IF I DON'T HAVE HIM! DDDDAAAAADDDDDEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Tracy Adambale screamed the last word as she was dragged away by her father, kicking and screaming. Jessica watched stoically as she swore to herself then and there, that she would never let her children turn out like that. No daughter of _hers_ would be such a bad egg.

Of course, it would be Roger's daughter too. Jessica giggled as she realized she was a step to far on her relationship plan. Children came after marriage.

Jessica felt Roger stir in her arms and she lovingly ruffled his hair. He had seemingly unfroze and was staring at Jessica in disbelief.

"Did... did that just happen?" he questioned her.

Jessica booped him on the nose and chuckled.

"Let's just pretend it didn't."

Roger nodded and they both continued through the mall, trying to find the furniture store.


End file.
